The Boy who cried Bilgesnipe
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: What happens when Thor is in charge of the day. It get's a little chilly for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Heres a little idea I got a while back and finally wrote it. Nothing to do with 'The boy who cried Wolf' story, just a fun name that popped into my head. **

**Again, I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Loki! Loki!" Thor yelled and barreled into his brother's room. "What, Thor? I'm busy." Loki grumbled and back to work.

Thor was the god of thunder. He had brilliant, golden shoulder-length hair, he was powerfully built, eyes the color of the sky on a spring morning, and a dazzling smile. H was always optimistic, and full of energy.

Loki was pretty much the polar opposite of his brother. He was ever so shorter. Slicked back midnight colored hair, eyes as green as sparkling emeralds, pale-skinned, and can sometimes be with his trademark mischievous grin, for he was the god mischief. You never want that smile directed at you, if it was, things would not go you way. He wasn't as happy-go-lucky as his brother, he believed in the 'ignorance is bliss' saying, especially for Thor. He was intelligent, clever, and wise in the ways of magic. He was somber and solemn, and that's the way he liked it.

"Again, can't you see I'm busy? Go away!" "We are going to Jotenhiem!" Thor proclaimed. "Says who?" Loki didn't even look up at him. "Says I!" Loki sighed and played along. "And why, dear brother, are we going to that retched realm?" "It's not that bad, Loki. It'll be fun! Father's taking a 'vacation' to Midgard today, and I am in charge!" "That was a very stupid decision by him." Loki murmured to himself. "Cheer up, brother, it'll be fun." Thor gently punched him on the shoulder. "Fine. Let's go." Loki closed the book and followed Thor to the Bifrost.

"Heimdal, we wish to go to Jotenhiem." Thor announced as the two princes approached the gatekeeper. "Very well, but be warned. Who knows what is lurking in those shadows." Heimdal turned to enter the Bifrost, and the boys followed. Thor was not scared, he never was. He had Mjolner. Loki had his golden staff, and his magic. They were fine. Loki was not quite as optimistic. Frost Giants were as common as the ice itself in that realm. They posed a very big threat to anyone.

Once on Jotenhiem, Loki immediately felt the cold. This sensation was intriguing to him. He felt the chill, but yet he didn't. He knew it was there, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Loki always liked cool, crisp days apposed to hot, sunny ones.

On the other hand, Thor was having a hard time with the weather. He stood there, shivering, and looked at his brother. Loki seemed fine. Green eyes overlooking the landscape, standing up straight, shoulders back, proud look on his pale face, puffed out chest, cape billowing in the cold breeze, and yet, he acted warm, or at least, comfortable.

Thor straightened up, trying to match his little brother's stamina to the cold. "Lets go, what are you waiting for?" Loki dashed away. "Ah! Wait for me!" Even though they were nearly grown men, they acted like children. Chasing each other through the drifts of snow, and getting completely lost.

Loki stopped to catch his breath. Thor tumbled into him, knocking them both to the ground. They lay there, laughing for what felt like lifetimes.

Suddenly, Loki stopped, sprung up and shot into a ready stance. He looked into a cave, and gulped. "What is it?" Thor slowly got up. Loki's eyes were glazed with fear. He drew out a golden stick, about the size of a twig. It stretched out, and became his six-foot long golden staff.

"B-Bilgesnipe!"

* * *

**Sorry It's a short chapter, I felt that I had to post a little something before the weekend's done. Please tell me what you think! Reviews keep me chugging along a just a little bit faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry it's been so long.**

**Again, I own nothing. **

* * *

Thor looked worried. "What?" "It's huge." "I don't see anything." Thor pointed out. "There! In the cave. It's huge, scaly, antlers. Repulsive, it tramples everything in its path." Loki explained, eyes still glued to the cave opening, which began to rumble. Loki could always see in the dark fairly well. "Oh, gotcha." Thor said.

A shape slowly lumbered out. "Slowly back up. No sudden m-" Loki didn't get the chance to finish, Thor already ran away full-tilt. Loki sighed. Here we go. The beast charged after his brother. Loki didn't move, he waited for it to pass. It didn't see him, just stumbled right by. Loki quickly followed suit. It's footsteps shook the ground. They almost made Loki loose his balance. He caught up with the Bilgesnipe, it was cornering Thor, creeping up on him, Thor had no chance. Loki had never seen his brother so terrified. Backed up to the stone, hands pressed against the rocks, as far back as he could go. The Bilgesnipe was closing in, snarling, licking its lips, almost tasting it's feast. "No! You shall not harm my brother!" Loki screamed and charged.

He thrust his spear in front of him, it plunged itself deep into the beast's hide. It growled and turned around. "Son of a-" It launched itself at him. He raised his hand, and muttered some spells. It froze mid-stride. Jaws gaping wide, forearm stretched out, eyes furious. "Loki! You did it!" Thor cried. "That's it. We are going home." Loki pulled the staff from the monster's flank. "It will wake eventually, it's far too dangerous here." Loki added. "Yes, Loki." Thor reluctantly agreed. Loki had much more common sense, an area that Thor was sufficiently lacking in.

The duo trudged through the snow, heading up to the nearest mountain peak. "Heimdal, we are ready to return home." Loki called facing the sky. A beam of colorful light shot from the sky and enveloped the princes.

"Remember that I warned you." Heimdal stated. "Yes, and we were most ignorant to that." Loki sneered in his brother's direction. Thor studied the ground.

The princes went across the Rainbow Bridge back towards the castle.

The next day as they wandered through the halls, a servant came up to them. "Excuse me m'lords, the king wishes to speak with you." He bowed as he asked. "Thank you. We are on our way." Loki acknowledged the servant.

Once there, they walked up to Odin on his throne, and knelt to the ground. "Rise, my sons." Odin said. "Father, why do you call us here?" Loki asked as he got to his feet. "I have been informed by your little, ah, adventure." Thor gulped. "I guess that's what happen when you give Thor full rein." Loki muttered under his breath. Thor shot him a dark look.

"I would just like to know why?" Odin asked. "No reason. No reason at all." Thor continued to look at the ground. "Thank you, boys, I will deal with Thor myself." Odin dismissed them.

"Ooh, you're going to get it!" Loki poked his brother in the side. "Shut up." They went their separate ways that evening, Loki laughed silently for who knows what Thor was in for.

* * *

**Yep, I guess that's what happens when Thor's in charge. **

**There, I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did. **


End file.
